


Sweet Enough

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Gibbs prepares for a hunt.Written for challenge 464 - "sugar" at slashthedrabble.





	Sweet Enough

"It's coffee."

Gibbs gagged on the overly sweet brew and dropped his cup into the trash bin. "Think it's rat poison."

All Leon could do was shake his head and get comfortable on his chair while he waited for Jethro to move on. This case was going to cause them issues if it wasn't handled now: when, not if, their target made a run for it, Gibbs would have to be there ready and waiting.

"So when do we leave?"

He reached across the table and squeezed Gibbs' hand in reassurance. "There's a flight out of Dulles in the morning."


End file.
